Out of Time (Leaked Build)
The leaked build of "Out of Time" is an unfinished version of the second episode for Life Is Strange. History February 6, 2015, reported that the early builds for Episode 2 and the last three episodes had been leaked online, presumably by 4chan users. - Episodes Leaked DONTNOD Entertainment confirmed that the leak for episode two was legitimate, but urged users from downloading the version prior to the official release of the episode in March. The early build of episode two was eventually uploaded onto , primarily by . The early build of "Out of Time" contained various elements in the episode pertaining character dialog and aesthetic changes that were removed or altered in the final build of the episode, released March 25, 2015. The following below are several examples of the episode's pre-release state. Differences from the Final Build Two Whales Diner *At Two Whales Diner, when using the jukebox, there was no choice in what song to choose. Instead it would only play a slow country song with lyrics and Max would comment on how the tracklist had been updated. *Dialogue cuts were made to Chloe during the segment wherein Max guesses what's in Chloe's pockets. After the first choice, Chloe will say "Maybe you have an Esper on your side. After the second choice, Chloe will say "Even a broken clock is right twice a day. Whatevs the hell that means." instead of "Amazing! Something else in my pockets?". After Max guesses all 4 items, Chloe will say "Most impressive. Now let's check to see if you got it right". After Chloe exaggerates about having chills down her neck, she'll say "Let me break out all this shit to prove you are indeed a boss". *Max had an option to tell Chloe that she had 5 dollars. This was replaced by 82 cents. *Max would think about the events going on in the diner rather than thinking that she needs to pay attention to them. This was possibly done to increase difficulty and to hear the other characters talk. *Chloe would still say that Max was wrong when Max hadn't told her about the events that go on in the Diner. *Joyce did not say that the Jukebox was headed for Davey Jones's Locker after it had broken down. Junkyard *The clubhouse was much emptier and the objects that were there had been rearranged, there were also changes to some items: **The "Psychedelic Apocalypse" poster had colored words and depicted a female dancer blended with a black background. **Rachel's makeup was on the floor behind a cinderblock rather than on the table. **Max could interact with the dead fish graffiti wondering if it's either irony or a metaphor. *Max could comment on the message on the broken down bus at the hideout, saying that it's a popular meme. It is unknown if this was cut or it has a glitch. *After Frank takes David's gun from Max and compares her and Chloe to , Chloe will say "Who?" rather than look down in confusion. Blackwell Academy *Ms. Grant wore her outfit from "Chrysalis". *When talking to Mr. Jefferson, when you mention David to him, the camera will cut to David, and then back to Max and Mr. Jefferson. *Max asks if Mr. Jefferson spoke with Kate, but he will not answer. *If the player chooses to say that the conversation between Max and Principal Wells was private, the camera will cut towards Nathan and Victoria and then back to her but from the classroom door. *If Max takes a picture of Alyssa framed by the window, Max will comment that it looks a lot more unique than Dana posing. *During Mr. Jefferson's class, Max can comment that her notes are scarce. *The player could not view Max's doodle of Victoria. Prescott Dormitory *Before Kate jumps Victoria will comment on how messed up Kate is. When Max approaches her, she says "That's what happens to hoes". Courtney's comment, "I didn't know she was that messed up" is not spoken until after Victoria talks. *Max doesn't panic when she sees Kate on the roof. Also the camera doesn't immediately pan up to Kate until after she jumps. *When Kate jumps, captions for Brooke, Zach, Hayden, and Juliet shouting appear onscreen. *There were many changes made to the conversation between Max and Kate on the roof: **The player had three chances to save Kate rather than just two. **After Kate says that she's in a nightmare Max can say that everybody will believe her when the truth comes out. **When Kate says that God put her on the roof for a reason, Max can say that maybe God also put her on the roof to help her. *This choice would've led to a completely removed part of the conversation where Kate would tell Max that none of the other students care about her. **Max could bring up Brooke, Stella, Dana, or Alyssa as someone who still cares for her. **Using the Brooke and Dana options would have had the segment end in failure while choosing Stella and Alyssa would've succeeded. Dormitory Aftermath *In the aftermath of Kate's attempted to successful suicide, the camera pans to the side of the school, instead of showing the whole school. There, it shows Alyssa as she walks past Max and Warren. *When Max and Warren look up at the eclipse, the scene is blurrier and harder to see than in the final. *In the epilogue the camera rotates around the entire room with the red binders which is revealed to be the white room that Nathan presumably took Kate to. This was possibly removed so as not to give away too much information. *The room appears to be an office that depicts artwork that is blurred out, a tiled floor, a curtain, a computer depicting an editing bay with a picture of Kate and many other red binders in other shelves. *The binder with Kate's name has her first and last name on it. *The pills and drink are missing from the desk. *Many of the pictures that Max had taken were shot at a different angle than they were in the final.